London Underground Crime Syndicate
The London Underground Crime Syndicate, sometimes shortened to simply LUCS, is a major criminal organisation that was founded by Professor John Marcus at some point in 1998. Description The London Underground Crime Syndicate is a major criminal organisation which plans to extort millions of pounds from the National Bank of London. They also serve as the head honcho gang in London, and all gangs in the city answer directly to them. Although their overall plan is to extort money from the bank, they also run a number of other businesses and plans, including a hitman for hire service as well as guns for hire. Their leader Professor John Marcus founded the syndicate way back in 1998, and in just a few years, he, along with his right-hand-man Major Claude Courtney, was able to establish the most powerful crime syndicate in the city. They also get on very well with the London police as well as populace, as they are very discreet with how they go about their shady business. Marcus himself is very charitable so the police don't suspect him. They are also known to control all the prostitution in London, and run several nightclubs, and are known for starting London's party craze and have recently opened a stripclub. Interestingly, the Syndicate does not deal drugs but are affiliated with low level drug dealers as well as gangs that sell drugs. The main reason for this being the case is that Marcus fears that drugs are too risky, and will lead the police straight onto his doorstep with batons. Their territory is all over the bloody city, and they do not have one specific hang out. Not one! Marcus himself mainly occupies the Central London branch of the Syndicate, and allows the rest of the syndicate to spread out as they please, like some octopus arms. The most notable members of the Syndicate as well as the only ones who have been revealed are Marcus himself, Major Courtney, One Round Lawson, the Syndicate's chief enforcer, Victor Kennedy, a high profile public figure and bus businessman, Richard Burton, owner of the Luxton Bus Company, and Louis Harvey, head of the Harvey Boys Gang. They also run all the bookmaking operations, gambling, and smuggling dens in the city. They even have connections to gangs in Cardiff and other major cities in the UK, like Birmingham. History The syndicate was founded at some point in 1998 by career criminal Professor, John Marcus. Marcus founded it with his childhood friend, Major Claude Courtney who was a well known con man. Major and Marcus initially named it the Marcus Gang but quickly changed the name as Marcus felt it didn't sound appealing enough. They decided to call the gang London Underground Crime Syndicate, as they started their group by having meetings in the London Underground Train Station. The syndicate didn't really start to show it's strength until 2003, when Marcus, Major, their chief enforcer, One Round Lawson, as well as fellow gang leader, Louis Harvey, robbed a security van in King's Cross. The van belonged to Prince Charles himself, and it showed just how ruthless, witty and calculating Marcus and his people could be. The robbery was the gang's first major day, and also served as their very first major robbery. They then began doing several house robberies using Lawson as their burglar. The public was outraged at the amount of robberies that happened, and Marcus proposed a final solution. He offered to stop the robbery epidemic, but he also offered all people well-paying jobs to work in his Syndicate. Most of the people didn't deny the offer and new-comers were used as enforcers and security for the Syndicate's nightclubs and gambling dens. When the Syndicate began purchasing several well-known businesses in London, they caught the attention of a Richard Burton who ran the Luxton Bus Company. Burton soon joined up with the syndicate and provided them with full access to his bus depot. The Syndicate allowed the Harvey Gang to use the Luxton buses for drug trafficking, strengthening the relationship between the two gangs. Burton later vouched for uptight business mogul and secret Sotanian (disguised in human form) Victor Kennedy, who also joined the Syndicate. Marcus, as well as the rest of the Syndicate, not including Burton, hate Kennedy, and do not trust him at all, viewing him as untrustworthy and far too unpredictable like some Gicov Bell. They may also not trust him due to him being an alien, as his specie has long been found out. In 2009, detective Sam Bramsberry was ordered to infiltrate the Syndicate, and he succeeded in getting in Marcus's good book, becoming his trusted lieutenant. He was even given his own gambling den as well as being put in charge of the syndicate's operations with the Longshore Union. However, Bramsberry's handler Raymond Mak was later bought off by Harvey, who was always suspicious of Sam, and he spilled the beans about Bramsberry being an informant for the cops. Harvey then told Marcus, who albeit very reluctantly, ordered his death. Bramsberry attended a sit down with Marcus at one of the Syndicate's bowling alleys located in Croydon. During the meeting, Bramsberry was shot in the back of the head by Harvey, killing him instantly. Harvey then ate Bramsberry's corpse, as he was a cannibal. He commented that his corpse was quite tasty and salty. Following Bramsberry's death, the Syndicate stopped doing work with Harvey and his gang for awhile but soon made up their mind once more, and began working together again. It has been hinted, however, that Marcus secretly plans to get rid of Harvey due to him still resenting Harvey for killing Bramsberry, despite being the one who ordered the death in the first place and that Bramsberry was a coppy informant. In 2011, Toucan Sam joined the syndicate, and introduced Marcus to smuggling business. Marcus put Sam in charge of the Syndicate's new smuggling operations, and he opened up several small smuggling dens located in the rough parts of London and other major cities in England and Wales. Sam mainly smuggles fruit loops into Russia and Poland who in turn smuggle whiskey, and hardcore alcohol back to him which he then has his men sell on the streets, gaining both sides a tone of money. In 2015, Captain Qwark became the Syndicate's spokesperson, having worked with them for a number of years. These days The Syndicate have not made any major news as of yet, but in March of this year, Marcus along with Major, were both knighted by her majesty Queen Elizabeth the II in a ceremony attended by people such as Sir Lenny Henry, Captain Birdseye, Elton John and even Barry B. Benson. Marcus has been keeping tabs on Harvey now more than ever, and may be secretly planning to kill him but this is yet to be confirmed. Harvey has also stopped associating with the Syndicate, citing creative differences as the main reason for his disassociation with them. Notable Members *Professor John Marcus - Boss/Founder *Major Claude Courtney - Underboss & Adviser *Mr Crane - Second underboss and left-hand man *One Round Lawson - Chief Enforcer *Victor Kennedy *Richard Burton *Louie Harvey *Captain Qwark *Toucan Sam *Sam Bramsberry (LPD informant, formerly) *John Barbecue Crisps Trivia *The Syndicate don't have any specific type of dress code, though their members typically wear well-dressed suits, sometimes with an overcoat, kind of like numerous mafias, the Camheds and Spys. *They seem to be well known in several other countries and cities, including the US as former FBI agent Johnathan Maguire is planning on making a documentary on them. *Their businesses including smuggling, prostitution, gambling, extortion, hitmen for hire, burglaries, robberies, nightclubs, one stripclub and even kidnappings on rare occasions. *The Syndicate are very neutral, and will not attack openly in the streets, preferring to settle their business indoors. *It is implied that the Queen herself might be a member as well as Prince Charles but these rumours are yet to be confirmed. **Ironically enough, the Syndicate's first big score was robbing Prince Charles's security van. *It is unknown if the LUCS has a place on the Project's payroll or not. Gallery This'll be going up there first boyio.jpg|The Syndicate's emblem. Hey there son.jpg|The Syndicate's leader John Marcus in 2019. none.jpg|Some members of the syndicate having a meeting. Category:Gangs Category:British Category:Rich People Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Well equipped albatross